User talk:Gracey91
__NOINDEX__ |link=User:Gracey91/Status legend|img_link= User:Gracey91/Status legend}} testing Well, I did copy over the javascript that enables the hide/show for me. But if I log out it doesn't appear as a collapsible table anymore. What I really wanted was a collapsible table that EVERYONE can see. Like you know how TOCs automatically appear collapsed to anons but are shown when you log in by default? That kind of thing. Everyone can hide/show the table of contents. So it should be possible to make a table that everyone can hide/show. That's basically what I was talking about. Mathmagician ( Σ''' talk '''♥ blog ∞''' ) 04:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Okay thanks, after adding the js to the wikimedia commons it works! By the way, I was mostly just testing collapsible table to learn how it works, but I was wondering if it might have a practical application? For example, on the terraria wiki, some of those table templates (especially Monsters) are really large and are only going to keep getting bigger as new patches keep coming out. Although not necessary, maybe it would be nice for page navigation if they were collapsible? Just a thought. Mathmagician ( '''Σ talk ♥''' blog '''∞ ) 19:43, January 1, 2012 (UTC) i think it looks great. few other things i want to do with it. at the bottom have a link to older articles. what i am going to do i set up a forum for the site and have the stories link there. i was using terraria online for its forum but man their admins are 14. and im not kidding. i think its a horrible community because of bad admin promotion. i want to build a forum that isnt semi retarded.HeroGaming 22:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) also i dont like the picture thing. i never have lol i just caved to the pressure of the wiki staff who set it up. once the feed goes live i want to take it out. there will be enough stuff ill put on the front. HeroGaming 00:38, January 9, 2012 (UTC) im confused about what your saying with the 3 rows. as for the lining to other sections im ok with that but i dont think it should be so expansive. when i first started using the wiki i only used the top bar and the search feature. (mainly because the search feature spells out what you want for you once you punch in a few letters) maybe like 2/5 the amount of stuff thats their now. like the ral important stuff and the really bg articles that cover basics for new players. HeroGaming 08:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) i was thinking of just having a "more" link so the page oesnt have to much clutter.HeroGaming 08:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) also i do want to remove the slider at the top. the one on the bottom right is fine. yea i was thinking a more button would be good whats your thoughts? also im on skype and stam any time you wana talkHeroGaming 08:55, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ill be on for another 2-3 hoursHeroGaming 09:04, January 10, 2012 (UTC) http://www.facebook.com/TerrariaWikia here is the facebook page i want to use on the front page.HeroGaming 12:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) saw you liked the page on facebok. i made you an adin on the page aswellHeroGaming 13:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) will do the same with the steam groupHeroGaming 13:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) sadly i think your talking about all the likes that went to terraria on facebook, without our own page they go to that main page and are lost forever. that main page doesnt even post which is the sad part so it was a wasted effort. but going forward we will can do better. also i think once we have the news feed set up how you like it then one of the first post i want to do is on our facebook page. also im meeting with a website creator saturday to try and get the forum up and running asap.HeroGaming 14:45, January 11, 2012 (UTC) why not join the official terraria wiki steam group? that looks so awesome! i like it alot. and yes we will kick some a**. so is there any way to add the like terraria wiki on facebook to every page. like on this page http://terraria.wikia.com/wiki/Mechanic on the right where it says recent activity. any way to ad the same thing thats on the front page above that for facebook. so that it will be on the standard page layout automatically.HeroGaming 02:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) also i wonder if wiki staff would fund a server for us. they said they were open to ptting some stuff up for us a while back. it would be nice if they would run a server for us. cuz im uessing the have the tech no how to set one u that could house 2-400 people if the really wanted too.HeroGaming 02:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) i hate disagreeing with your ideas. that being said this isnt good from a marketing point of view. people arent likely to check the next story out. things need to be rigt infront of them. thats why i want to have about 5 visable stories at all times on the front page. im ok with doing it manually if we cant find a way to make it smooth. basically consumers are fickle and attention is low people wont click the second page because they arely read te first page. so you have to get more content infront of their nose to hook them before the pull off the page. again i dont like to disagree with you but this widget thingy will have the opposite effect of what i would like to go for.HeroGaming 18:48, January 12, 2012 (UTC) hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha remember that guy ausir who told us not to claim offcial wiki!? hahahahaha he has 40,000 edits ont he allout wiki and used to be a member of wiki staff. they permently blocked him hahahahahahahahahahaha maybe next time you decided to announce you are working for a competing wiki now you wont announce your name and the wiki your working for hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. btw i know a few staff members fyi hahahahahhaha laughing so hard over here. im out of breath jeez that was funny.HeroGaming 02:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) yup then he joined the cursed networkHeroGaming 04:58, January 13, 2012 (UTC) can we talk on steam? HeroGaming 13:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) i seem to have lost youHeroGaming 14:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) sure ill cook something up. man you are really pushing that slider. i still dislike it. its just not good marketing. no one will ever use the slider. i mean in a week only 160 people have used the facebook thing on the front page. so the slider isnt gonna work it just wont server any purpose exept looking cool to have the slider.HeroGaming 12:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC) well when i first started i didnt use the links i used the nav bar links and search feature. i never used front page links that i can recall. im ok with having the links just not as the main thing people see on the frn page. i basically like the right side of the front page and everything your doing there it looks good but i dont like left side. i think the boxes dont look news feed enough and i dont want the top thing to be the slider box because i am certain it wont generate further traffic. once people are to the wiki its not like they are leaving until they find they article they game for so worrying about them seing it while they have a chance too on the front page isnt what we should do otherwise the only thing we would do would be to dill the front page with links and they still wouldnt use them they would go to the search bar. its just faster.HeroGaming 13:40, January 17, 2012 (UTC) wiki staff putt a gaint picture block on the front of our wiki. its because they know people respond visiually they even were talking about hiring me to do video for alot of wikis. they are very serious about intergrating non text into the front page. it was the highest thing at first just a gaint picture. right at the top and that was the first thing the content team did. its because text doesnt draw people in. hoepfully we can tlk on steam later? message me when you wake im not sure what time it is.HeroGaming 19:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Talkback i would still like to be able to use the fortesting wiki with your permission. its a great recource and i would still like to have it for testing stuff out.HeroGaming 18:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) we were laughing and getting along so well the other day poking fun at america and welfare, i consider you a friend Aaron and i wouldnt like that to be over because of one disagreement in the wiki. even if you dont come back to the wiki i want you to know i enjoyed talking and playing together aswell as i appreciated all of your help on the wiki.HeroGaming 20:16, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Listen! I understand that you and Hero are having a disagreement about something internally. While I don't know the extent of your history, your conversations, or what exactly you're disputing, I just wanted to say this: If Hero offers to make me an admin, I won't (didn't) turn it down. In fact I wasn't even aware that you were considering leaving when Hero messaged me at the time. In no way is it my intention to replace you. Even if I wanted to, and I don't, I don't even have the ability to do it. You've helped me a lot around the wiki and it's obvious all of the things that you've done here. You know a heck of a lot more than I do, and, in the grand scheme of things, you've done more for the community than I have or probably ever will. I would hate to see you leave the wiki over a single personal disagreement. If you leave the community, it should be because you're sick of Terraria and you hate the game so damn much that you want to see it burn in hell... not because of some personal quarrel about a wiki. Of course, your business with Hero is none of my business, so I don't want to butt into things... but, I don't want to see you leave. I'm sure there's a lot of other people that feel that way too. Please, you two guys need to work things out somehow. Hero, give your admins some freedom and say in policy so that they feel wanted and needed. As good as you may be at marketing and such, other people's opinions matter too. Gracey, think about all the things that you HAVE been able to do around here, and then compare them to this one thing. Is it really worth leaving over one thing that doesn't go your way? Mathmagician ( Σ''' talk '''♥ blog ∞''' ) 04:54, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :I love the wiki soo much and the thought of leaving makes me quiet sad, its really not something i want to do. I told hero i was taking some time off and now it feels like hes replacing me. Just waiting for my admin rights to suddenly disappear. I have tried to compromise with him I'm just hoping he will be reasonable. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 05:10, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::If it was Hero's intention to replace you and remove your admin rights, that would be a very stupid decision considering all you've done here. Especially because it would be resulting out of a personal quarrel. That's not something I could be proud of, and I would lose respect for Hero in that circumstance. However, I don't think Hero's like that and I don't think that's going to happen. ::'''If it were to happen though, consider this my ultimatum: I would first try to reinstall you as an admin, otherwise, I would personally lay down my admin rights and join you in leaving the wiki. ::If you want to take a break that's good. Just make sure you come back. In the meantime, I'll do what I can around here. Just like I have been. Mathmagician ( Σ''' talk '''♥ blog ∞''' ) 05:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks Math, that means a lot. Additionally thank you for all the work you have done with the wiki, it has helped so much. Now your an admin i suggest you check out , that holds pretty much everything you will need to keep an eye on, on the wiki. If you need anything too you can always contact me. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 05:49, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry just got your message. I multitask and have a lot of tabs open doing a lot of different things =(. I'm on chat now Mathmagician ( talk '''♥ blog ) 07:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) man i say yes to everything you have ever wanted to implement. this is the first thing i have ever said no to. your opinion is very important thats why ive always let you do what you want. this is the first time ive ever disagreed with you. i let you change the nav bar even thought i liked the other nav bar. i said lets just re add the videos. i promoted your bot to admin because you wanted it to be. every template and layout you have ever asked me about ive said yes. every single one. i understand it took alot of work setting up the front page for the fortesting wiki but its just not good for marketing. i created that picture with the links as a compromise, thats the whole reason i made it. you wanted links to important stuff with text. so i made it with something that would catch peoples eyes. that is the only reason i put up the picture. ive always said yes. if your quiting because i said no for the first time then i dont know what to say. youve been a great help and this is always the biggest problem on wikis. ive begged you enough i apologzed for making you upset, ive told you you were the biggest help on the wiki and that i consider you a friend. ive always praised you for your help and effort. ive told people in private that i wouldnt trade all of my admins for your help, im getting off my knees now. i disagree with what you want to do for the first time and that is no reason for you to want to quit the wiki and i disagreed in the most polite way possible saying lets try this lets try that and nothing seemed to work to make it look better. ive done all i can do if you chose to quit the wiki then thats your choice and i have no say in it.HeroGaming 11:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Idea Hey Hero and Gracey this is an idea I had a few days ago. Please read this page and give me your feedback =) Mathmagician ( talk ♥''' blog ) 08:22, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Talkback Videos I saw the discussion on w:c:terraria:Talk:Terraria Wiki. The whole "only HERO can add videos" thing has of course rubbed quite a few people the wrong way for a long time. Of course, concerns about video quality and promoting the wiki with youtube followings are very important as well. I just wanted to make some notes regarding this issue privately to you. '''Terraria Fan Videos What do you think about maybe creating a "Terraria Fan Videos" page (or maybe even more than one if that page gets too big, break them up by content i.e. boss battles, cool houses, etc). I mean we already have a Fan Art Page right? I was thinking something like this would allow people to contribute videos to the wiki and it would keep them off content pages. We might want some kind of reviewing process to make sure that the page wouldn't get flooded with crap videos. Do you think something like this is a possibility? Heck while we're at it, why don't we make a "Fan Screenshots" page too--a gallery specifically for screenshots where people can show off all their cool houses and stuff on an actual content page all in one place (the only thing we currently have for this is user blogs). For these pages, I think in fairness we should try to have a limit like: "limit 2 videos per user per page" or something similar so that the page doesn't get monopolized by a single person. 'Partnering w/ More Youtubers' TotalBiscuit is a quite famous gaming personality who has a Let's Play series with JesseCox for Terraria called TotalBiscuit and JesseCox Play Terraria which actually ended when 1.1 came out and they started a new world and the new, currently airing series Terraria - The Next World Generation. What do you think about the notion of reaching out to them and offering to host their Let's Play on the wiki--would give us something awesome to put on our front page news feed, no? They've historically come out with a new video roughly once a week. (I'm a huge fan of this series and TotalBiscuit in general by the way =P, so my personal bias is also coming into this equation.) Yrimir, whom quite a few people have mentioned in various comments I've seen on the wiki, is another youtuber who has a large number of Terraria videos and certainly a few fans. Of course there's other youtubers besides the ones I've mentioned. I don't think these guys are youtube partners with Hero, because I haven't seen their videos on the wiki. I would certainly like to see their videos here. By the way, I'm suggesting the wiki partner with these guys, not just Hero himself partnering with them. Of course this certainly needs support from Hero to go through, and I'm not sure if he would like it, but I think this could really help the wiki and would be highly favorable to the community here. We would still use Hero's videos on item/monster/etc. content pages. Just add some of these other guys videos to our news feed once in a while, and give each of them their own page on the wiki for their videos. 'Summary' What do you think about some of these ideas, Gracey? I know these are very non-wikilike suggestions, but I really am just thinking about the greater Terraria community. Again I don't know how much of this is actually possible, but I figured it doesn't hurt to have an idea, right? Mathmagician ( talk ♥''' blog ) 04:36, January 25, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Videos can be either embedded or uploaded to the wiki. For youtube partners we want to embed I'm guessing. For "Fan Videos" we could choose to either go locally or embed. Wrapping things up. The Community has voted. The Community has voted. This vote shows exactly what the community wants and it was placed on the front page for all to see, not hidden away for malicious purposes. The poll was taken down because the outcome was more than obvious in both polls by thousands of votes and we don't need this negative business on the front page forever. Results. New admins I will be looking for a few new admins over the next week or so to help out on the wiki. This wiki isn't a one man job its a team, so I will be looking for a few good admins who are team oriented and their goals are to have fun helping on a wiki for a game they love. Bright Future. Our wiki has grown very large. I would like to think I have played a very big role in that by sending thousands of people here from youtube. I showed my stats and showed that the wiki was less than 10% of my traffic and that I help the wiki more than the wiki helps me. I helped push our wiki to the top spot on google by bringing in so many editors and I did it because I love the game and wanted to build a community. I will continue to promote this wiki in every video I produce related to Terraria tutorials either by giving a shout out to the wiki or by linking to it in the description of my videos. Thank you for your existing support and kind words. Again I will do my best to promote the kind hearted admins and direct as much traffic back to the wiki as possible.HeroGaming 02:57, January 30, 2012 (UTC) X-Men Movies Wiki Hey I left a message on X-Men Movies, we have the message wall so I think I know why you havn't responded, but it was a day ago so dosn't matter but can you please check it X-Men Movies?? Also, HeroGaming has blocked you from Terraria wiki, why?? I left a message in his talk page. Go and contact staff!! New Captain (talk • • ) 13:06, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Hover Text I think I have H:title all ready for wiki integration, so can you check that out? I applied it in the Hallow template and it appears to be in working order. If you want to look, the hallow template itself is employed on the Wyvern page. Links when the page name has spaces in it I noticed a minor issue that's occuring with the Documentation template. When you include it on a template page, at the bottom there's supposed to be a sandbox link and an edit link. The edit link is not displaying correctly in some cases, such as on w:c:terraria:Template:Template edit. I set up a test page here: Template:Documentation_test_?!!. I'm not exactly sure where the issue is, but it definitely has to do with spaces in the page name. I spent a short while trying to fix it with some different parser functions, but didn't really have any luck. Do you maybe know how to fix this? Mathmagician ( talk '''♥ blog ) 15:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Hey i had a look and the issue seems to be the magic word seems to be causing the issue. Whats happening is its being change to Template:Template edit. Gracey91 (talk • • ) 18:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you teach me some new things that are quite advanced, also I changed the main page back to the normal one instead of your wikis one, I made a new design too :) New Captain (talk • • ) 09:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, well then when I want something in paticullar I'll ask you. Can you teach me how to change the things on your profile. Like on mine when you changed admin to burecrat and adminisrator :) New Captain (talk • • ) 05:23, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Background Hey, I was having some trouble figuring out how to get a background image to show up behind an article like some wikis do. For example: http://bioshock.wikia.com -- the article space has some opacity/transparency going on so that you can see the background image. Here on the for testing wiki the article background is white (can be changed with ). What I basically want to do is make it transparent instead of white so that the background image can be seen--and I think this is well beyond the capabilities of the theme designer. So, I need to modify some CSS at MediaWiki:Wikia.css to do what I want to do. I was looking at the code from w:c:bioshock:MediaWiki:Wikia.css (among other places I've been looking at). Problem is, I don't fully understand what all of those .WikiaPage .WikiaArticle etc. CSS classes are and such. Are those some kind of classes the Wikia skin is designed to use? Can you shed any light on this maybe? Thanks Mathmagician ( talk ♥ blog ) 22:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC)